Yugioh Super Fusion! Bonds That Transcend Time
by RaMarU-MuTou'UcHihA
Summary: Yusei Fudo, Judai Yuki, dan Yugi Mutou mengarungi waktu untuk menghentikan Paradox tapi...


**Hahahahaha! Fic Yugioh saya yang pertama! Akhirnya selesai juga setelah bekerja keras membanting tulang. Kalau ada kekurangan harap di maklumi ya.**

**WARNING:**

**OOC, OC, keanehan, penampakan makhluk asing*?*, DLL.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Pemilik semua seri Yugioh adalah Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari Yugioh Movie: Bond Beyond Time yang saya lihat di yugioh wikia dan cuplikannya di situs Youtube.**

Tiga duelist hebat dari waktu yang berbeda sedang mengejar seorang penjahat bertopeng yang berencana menghancurkan duel monster. Mereka berencana pergi ke waktu tiga puluh menit sebelum Pegasus di bunuh Paradox tapi tiba-tiba ada guncangan hebat terjadi saat mereka sedang mengarungi waktu. Alhasil mereka terombang-ambing di lorong waktu dan sampai ke sebuah kota yang asing dan terjatuh dari punggung Crimson Dragon hingga tak sadarkan diri. Setelah 5 menit tidak sadarkan diri mereka mulai siuman.

"Hey, kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" kata seorang duelist dengan rambut seperti kepiting dan tanda lahir*?* di bawah matanya yang bernama Yusei Fudo.

"Uuuuh… Apanya yang tidak apa-apa. Coba lihat aku!" kata duelist yang tersangkut di pohon. Banyak orang yang mengatakan rambutnya mirip ubur-ubur atau kuriboh. Namanya adalah Judai Yuki.

"Dimana ini? Apa kalian tahu dimana ini?" tanya seorang duelist yang rambutnya paling berwarna dan seperti bintang laut yang bernama Yugi Mutou.

"Yang pasti bukan Domino City. Hey lihat sungai nya aja gak jernih kayak gitu." kata Judai yang nunjuk-nunjuk sungai yang enggak bisa di tembus cahaya mentari dan banyak sampah yang berenang kesana kemari*?*.

"Ayo kita cari aja Paradox di sekitar sini. Mungkin saja dia juga tersesat di sekitar sini." kata Yusei yang menyuruh dua duelist lainnya.

"Tapi... Tolongin gue dulu nih." kata Judai yang masih meluk dahan pohon yang berumur lebih tua dari umur author fic ini.

Setelah melakukan pencarian di komplek yang mereka kira adalah markas Paradox, tiba-tiba mereka bertiga mendengar suara orang yang sedang duel. Langsung saja mereka bertiga mengintip di dekat jendela rumah yang di dalamnya ada orang yang sedang berduel.

"Special summon Quickdraw Synchron! Buang Level Eater dari tangan! Kurangi level Quickdraw Synchron lalu special summon Level Eater. Synchro summon… Junk Warrior!" langsung saja Yusei langsung terbelalak setelah mendengar kombo yang di gunakan oleh duelist tersebut.

"Hahahaha! Junk Warrior? Atk nya cuma 2300 mustahil bisa mengalahkan XX-Saber Gottoms yang memiliki Atk 4000 karena efek Saber Vault. Walaupun life point ku hanya tersisa 600 kau tetap yang akan kalah dengan life point yang tersisa 100!" kata seorang duelist sombong yang memakai topi dan jaket.

"Sialan! Dia menghina Junk Warrior sama saja menghina ku!" kata Yusei marah besar karena salah satu kombonya diremehkan.

"Eits! Hidupkan Level Eater lagi dengan mengurangi level Junk Warrior lalu normal summon Quiltbolt Hedgehog." kata duelist yang berwajah lesu tetapi kemampuan duelnya tidak kalah dengan Yusei Fudo.

"Tetap saja Atk Junk Warrior mu hanya 3700. Musta….."

"Jangan banyak bacot! Gunakan kartu sihir dari kartu di tangan! Hancurkan Saber Vault! (XX-Saber Gottoms Atk 40003100)" kata duelist yang berinisial 'S' yang menginterupsi perkataan duelist yang berinisial 'L' itu.

"Serang XX-Saber Gottoms Junk Warrior! Scrap Fist(nama serangan Junk Warrior yang di lihat author di yugioh wikia)!" teriak S sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya duelist yang menggunakan deck X-Saber itu pun kalah terbantai*?* setelah life pointnya menjadi 0.

"Nyahahahahaha! Aku menang! Kau kalah! Ternyata aku terlalu hebat untuk mu." kata duelist yang memenangkan pertandingan yang berdurasi selama 32 menit 56 detik.

"Yeah! Hore! Kombo ku memang hebat!" teriak Yusei gaje sambil lompat-lompat setelah duelist yang memakai deck yang mirip dengannya menang. Langsung saja tiga duelist yang ada di dalam rumah tadi langsung berlari keluar rumah dan menemukan tiga orang asing yang memiliki rambut bervariasi.

"Hei! Siapa kalian? Maling ya? Ayo ngaku!" kata duelist yang baru saja kalah dalam duel.

"Enak aja kami dibilang maling! Kami tadi cuma mengintip kesini karena kami mendengar ada orang yang sedang duel! Itu aja kok!" teriak Judai yang marah karena dia di panggil maling oleh orang gaje yang memakai jaket dan topi.

"Sudah-sudah sabar aja. Orang sabar disayang DJ*?*." kata Yugi yang melihat Judai sudah menampakkan sosok Yubelnya.

"Tunggu dulu. Kalian pasti Yuse Fudo, Judai Yuki, dan Yugi Mutou kan?" kata duelist yang tadi tidak ikut dalam duel.

"Iya, itu benar. Tapi darimana kau tahu nama kami? Padahal baru pertama kali bertemu." tanya Yusei Fudo yang penasaran.

"Nih coba lihat di sini." kata S yang memberikan handphonenya yang sedang membuka situs Yugioh Wikia. Tiga duelist yang memiliki inisial 'YU' itu langsung kaget sekali karena biografi, deck, kebiasaan, serta hal-hal yang memalukan dari diri mereka semuanya ada di situs itu.

"Apa-apaan ini! Ini pasti ulah Paradox yang menyebarkan informasi kami. Sungguh terlalu." kata Judai dengan berapi-api.

"Eh lihat ini. Ada artikel mengenai Paradox! Ayo kita lihat baik-baik siapa tau nanti kita tahu kelemahannya." kata Yusei yang langsung membuat Judai dan Yugi langsung berkumpul di dekat Yusei untuk melihat artikel mengenai Paradox yang di temukan Yusei.

\

Kemudian setelah dibaca berulang-ulang, dihapal, dan dicatat hal-hal yang bisa di gunakan untuk melawan Paradox akhirnya mereka selesai juga membaca artikel mengenai Paradox. Tiga orang duelist yang berinisial 'L', 'S', dan satunya lagi yang baru di ketahui berinisial 'R' sedang duduk sambil menyusun-nyusun deck menunggu tiga 'YU' selesai melihat artikel mengenai Paradox.

"Nih handphone nya. Terima kasih banyak." kata Yugi sopan memberikan handphone milik S.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duel tiga lawan tiga? Setuju nggak?" kata duelist yang berinisial L menantang tiga YU yang sebenarnya sedang di bebani tugas untuk menghentikan rencana jahat Paradox.

"Hmmm... Bagaimana Yusei. Apa pendapatmu. Apa kita lawan saja mereka ini?" tanya Judai ke Yusei yang lagi makan rambutan yang entah nyolong dari mana.

"Nyam nyam nyam, Kok... nyam nyam, tanya… nyam aku sih? Krauk krauk*?*" kata Yusei yang masih makan rambutan dan enggak sadar kalau tadi dia juga memakan biji nya.

"Kan engkau yang membawa kami pada semua masalah ini. Jadi bisa dibilang kaulah ketua dalam misi perburuan*?* Paradox." jawab Judai kepada Yusei yang sekarang sedang minum minuman yang di mintanya kepada S untuk menelan semua rambutan yang tersangkut*?* di tenggorokannya. Kemudian tanpa di tanya-tanya dia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan langsung menunjuk kearah tiga duelist yang menantangnya.

"Jadi, kau terima tantangan kami?" tanya R.

"Bu~ka~n. Boleh aku pinjam WC? Aku mau pipis nih. Sebelum mengejar Paradox aku belum sempat pipis..." kata Yusei yang membuat semua orang di sana sweatdrop. S pun mempersilahkan Yusei masuk untuk buang air kecil di WC nya.

**5 menit kemudian…**

"Aaaah. Leganya. Unik juga WC di rumah ini ya. Enggak sebagus di New Domino City tapi enggak sejelek di Satelite. Bentuknya juga unik." kata Yusei menerangkan panjang lebar kepada orang-orang yang lelah menunggunya.

"Hei bagaimana? Setuju atau tidak sekarang. Ayo jawab." kata Judai yang bosan karena tidak ada yang bisa di kerjakan alias lagi nganggur.

"Setuju apuaan sich. Gue gak ngerti maksud loeeee." kata Yusei dengan lebai sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Itu! Tantangan duel dari tiga makhluk gaje itu!" kata Yugi yang mulai emosi karena kelelahan duduk bak pengemis di teras rumah orang.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Yugi, Yusei langsung terdiam. Wajahnya menunduk sampai matanya tertutup poninya dan tangannya mengepal erat-erat. Semua orang di sana heran dengannya. Banyak orang di sana yang menduga Yusei kesurupan penunggu pohon rambutan karena nyolong buah tapi gak bilang pemiliknya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata yang terbelalak. Lalu dia menunjuk ke arah tiga duelist yang menantang dirinya, Judai, dan Yugi untuk berduel.

'Jangan-jangan dia mau pergi ke WC lagi kayak tadi.' batin Yugi melihat ekspresi Yusei. Tapi tidak mereka duga bahwa...

"Kami terima tantangan kalian! Sebutkan nama kalian bertiga! Dari kanan ke kiri!" teriak Yusei dengan TOA yang entah kapan di colongnya. Tapi satu hal yang di ketahui S bahwa TOA itu di ambilnya dari POS Kambing di kompleknya.

"Lukman!"

"Sufi!"

"Rajib!"

Teriak mereka bertiga seperti tentara yang kena marah atasannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita duel" kata Yusei lagi kepada mereka bertiga. Yugi dan Judai sudah siap duel.

"Ayo DUEL!" teriak mereka ber enam bersamaan.

_Duel Continued To Next Episode….. _

**Hahahahahahahahha! Pasti banyak typo nya dan kesalahan juga banyak yang gak nyambung. Maklum baru aja mengetik fic Yugioh. Semoga saja para Reviewers yang budiman akan memberikan saran dan kritik yang beralasan. Review ya bagi yang ingin fic ini berlanjut ke episode berikutnya.**

**Akhir kata saya Author beserta semua kru yang bertugas.**

**RnR Please!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
